Spider-Man: End Of Days
Spider-Man: End Of Days 'is a graphic novel series created by Sabilsadat. It takes place in an alternate reality similar but different to the Marvel Multiverse. The story revolves around Spider-Man trying to stop the end of days, and his battles and difficulties during the chaos. The World Unlike other realities, this universe is based on Abrahamic religions, and though other pantheons and deities like Thor (Norse) and Hercules (Greek) exist, they are not actual gods; rather simply supernatural beings disguised as gods. The events of the series take place during an untimely apocalypse, which was not prophesied. As the world crumbles and creatures of hell arise in certain places, the man formally known as Spider-Man assembles a group of crusaders when the world's greatest and mightiest heroes have fallen. Plot ''The following events take place sometime after the events of The Other and the beginning of The Superhuman Registration Act. '''Book One Peter Parker wakes up one morning, and gets the feeling that something will change in his life that day, and it will hit him in the face. When he has his breakfast, he oversees the news of strange occurances throughout the globe on his tv. He doesn't give much importance to it, and leaves for his daily patrol. While swinging across the city, he feels a giant earthquake and falls down on a building. He calls his family to see if they're alright, but is afterwards interfered and attacked by a vampire. He fights it and is later aided by Blade. Blade tells Spidey that there has been a sudden increase of vampire attacks in the city, and they are infecting humans like a plague. Spider-Man inquires why all this was happen now of all times, but Blade says that he is clueless, and warns Peter to stay alert. The duo are then attacked by more vampires, and are forced to retreat. Spider-Man decides to ask the Avengers about the problem, and heads to The Avengers Tower. The Avengers do not give much importance to the matter, and simply say that they'll look into it. Spider-Man continues his day as normal, but later in the night while returning home he gets a call from Mary Jane. She doesn't say anything, rather cries and says that she's sorry. Peter worries and rushes home, and hears sirens and sees an ambulance outside his house. An official tells Peter that his aunt has been murdered and the killer is unknown. Peter stays in shock, and hugs Mary Jane. As the days go by, Peter vows to find Aunt May's killer. Her body had bite marks and was torn apart, so Peter guesses that his aunt was killed by a vampire. Mary Jane stays silent most of the time, and Peter asks whats wrong with her. She doesn't respond, and Peter keeps asking her with much pressure. At last Mary Jane breaks down in tears and shouts, "It was me!". Peter gets confused, and Mary explains, "If you are looking for May's killer, you don't have to search any further...". Peter doesn't want to believe her, and says that she couldn't have done it. Mary Jane confesses that she is a vampire, and says that she was bitten by one a few weeks ago, then revealing her fangs and looks in the mirror to see no reflexion.. She tried to control her thirst for blood, but says that she "couldn't resist" and has killed six people including Aunt May. Peter sheds tears in disbelief. Mary Jane takes out a wooden stake, and insists that Peter should kill her, but he refuses. She tells him, "Please Peter, end this suffering... I can't handle it any more, I need more blood! Finish me before I can hurt anyone else....Please!"."No!", shouts Peter, and says that there is another way. Mary Jane doesn't agree, and stabs herself at the heart. Peter holds her as she dies, and weeps. Mary Jane's last words to Peter are, "I'm sorry, I had to do what was right......ugh..I love you....good bbb....." '' '' Category:Stories Category:Created by Sabilsadat Category:Spider-Man